Contagious
by soccerfan48
Summary: A deadly disease has broken out in Camp Half-Blood and the demigods are frantically trying to find a cure. What happens when their most powerful demigods fall sick with it? With new evil forces on the way it could change everything. No one can seem to find a cure and Annabeth seems to be the only one immune to it. Can she save her friends? Especially Percy? Inspired by Contagion
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! (: this is my new story. I based the idea off of the movie Contagion, but I twisted it up a little bit (: I hope you like it and reviews and favorites would be very much appreciated XD 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the movie Contagion**

**Chapter 1**

_**Leo**_

It was a normal day in Camp Half-Blood. The sun was hot and the skies were clear. The campers were at peace and everything seemed completely normal.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were sitting by the beach, just talking and laughing about old times.

Jason, Frank, and Hazel liked to visit Camp Half-Blood time to time, to see their friends ever since the war with Gaea.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Jason asked, flinging his arms around both Piper and Leo's shoulders. Piper chuckled.

"I think it's just a lazy day today," she said. Jason smirked.

"I'm cool with that."

Leo just smiled. He hadn't been feeling great lately. His head had been pounding and he had been dizzy. He figured it was just dehydration. He hadn't had anything to drink for a while so he just brushed the dizziness off.

"Leo?" Jason asked. Leo looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're sweating," Jason pointed out. Leo's hand rushed to his forehead and he frowned, feeling the beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"It's hot out," he said, taking his hand away from his face. Jason and Piper both frowned at him.

"Leo, you're as pale as a ghost. Are you feeling alright?" Piper asked. Jason raised his hand and pressed it to Leo's forehead.

"He's burning up. Come on Leo, we're taking you to the infirmary," Jason said. Leo tried to protest, but Piper and Jason were already lifting him to his feet.

"I'm fine!" Leo said. He really didn't feel like going to the infirmary. It was obviously just dehydration.

"I'm dehydrated, I haven't had anything to drink in a while," he said. Jason and Piper stopped carrying him along and stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. Leo nodded.

"Positive."

Jason sighed and continued to drag his friend along.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked. His vision was dotted with spots and he had to grip onto Piper and Jason's shoulders just to stay upright.

"To get you something to drink!" Jason said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Leo frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to stay focused.

His mind kept traveling to different thoughts and his limbs were like jelly. He felt like acid was running through his veins.

"Water," he choked out. Jason frowned at his friend.

"Pipes, you stay here," he said before running off, trying to find water quickly.

"Come on, Leo, stay with me," Piper pleaded, holding Leo upright. Leo's eyes were drooping. He just wanted to collapse. Jason must have been sprinting because he came back quickly.

"Drink," he commanded. Leo took the water bottle with shaky hands and managed to bring it to his trembling lips. The cold water felt good on his dry, hot mouth, but it didn't stop the shaking.

"We have to bring him to the infirmary," Piper said. Leo's hearing became fuzzy. He began coughing like crazy and sneezing.

"Hurry," Jason said. His friends were practically dragging him by the time they reached the infirmary.

"Will!" Piper called out. Will Solace from the Apollo cabin ran outside when he heard them call.

"Hey guys what-" he stopped when he saw Leo.

"What's wrong with Leo?" he asked, walking over and helping Piper and Jason carry him inside the infirmary.

"We were hoping you could answer that for us," Jason muttered. Leo was focusing so hard on staying awake and not collapsing that it made his pounding headache hurt even more.

"Give him some ambrosia or nectar or something!" Piper said. Will just nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it," he said, running quickly to find his siblings. Leo's vision became blurred. Sweat beaded down his forehead and he felt like just dying there on the spot. He was trembling from either the cold, or the heat, he wasn't sure. Everything felt numb, except for the fiery feeling in his stomach that made him want to puke.

"Leo, stay with us," Jason said nervously. Will ran back into the room with nectar and ambrosia in his hand.

"Open up, Leo," he commanded. Leo managed to weakly open his mouth. Will placed the ambrosia in his mouth and it tasted like Leo's mom's homemade cookies. It made him want to throw up even more, from the memories of his mother who he missed dearly. The ambrosia melted in his mouth, but he didn't feel any better.

"Why isn't he feeling better?" Piper asked nervously.

"It may take some time!" Will proclaimed, "just let him rest for now." He placed a warm blanket over Leo, but as soon as the furry blanket touched Leo's skin, it felt like it was burning. He yelped out in pain and kicked it off of the bed. As soon as the blanket left, he was freezing again. He just couldn't win.

"He needs rest," Will said, placing a thermometer in Leo's mouth. Leo cringed, but he kept the thermometer in his mouth.

"103," Will murmured, reading the temperature.

"Is that bad?" Jason asked.

"Jason!" Piper scolded.

"I'm sorry! I'm not big on medical business!" he said. Leo would've laughed, but he barely had the strength to breathe.

"Let him rest and if he's still like this tomorrow I may have to get my dad down here to help.." Will said nervously. That didn't sound comforting to Leo, but his weakness was taking off. His eyelids grew droopy and finally, he closed them and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: so that's the first chapter (: I hope you liked it. The other campers will be coming in the next few chapters. What do you think? (: Reviews would be nice :D xD ahaha**

**~PJO~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**Here's the next chapter (: again I got the idea from the movie Contagion, but I'm twisting it around a little bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the movie Contagion**

**Chapter 2**

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth hadn't seen Leo, Piper, or Jason all day. She saw them at breakfast at the pavilion and that's it. They went off to do their own thing and she hasn't seen them since.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy said, coming up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him.

"Hi Seaweed Brain."

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, lacing his fingers through hers. She sighed and looked out at the camp. They were standing on top of Half-Blood Hill, next to Thalia's tree.

"I'm worried about Piper, Jason, and Leo. I haven't seen them all day," she said. It was almost time for dinner and the sun was beginning to set. Percy frowned from next to her.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said. Annabeth sighed.

"How do you know that?"

Percy frowned again, furrowing his eyebrows together which Annabeth found extremely cute.

"I'm just saying. They have Jason who has like the powers of the sky, Piper who has charmspeak, and Leo who can summon fire at his freaking command. I think if they got attack or something then they'll be fine," he said.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I guess your right but what if it wasn't an attack-"

She was cut off when she saw Jason and Piper walking nearby the archery fields.

"Found them!" she announced, running down the hill, pulling Percy along with her. Annabeth ran down towards Jason and Piper. So what if she was being too worried? She couldn't care less, she just wanted to make sure her friends were ok.

As soon as she reached them she could tell something was wrong. They both looked worried and not as hyper as they had before breakfast. And Leo wasn't with them which was a shocker.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Annabeth said, exasperation filling her voice. Jason and Piper seemed to take a minute before responding to her.

"Oh hey Annabeth, hi Percy," Piper said softly. Annabeth put her hands on her hips and Percy chuckled.

"Something's wrong," Annabeth said softly.

Jason looked up quickly.

"Leo's sick. Like _really _sick and we don't know what it is. Neither does Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin," Jason said. Annabeth and Percy both frowned.

That couldn't be good if the children of Apollo couldn't heal him. Apollo was the god of medicine.

"They gave him ambrosia and nectar, but he doesn't seem to be responding well," Piper added on.

"What were his symptoms?" Annabeth asked, obviously worried now that she knew what the problem was.

"He was shaking, mumbling his words. He had a really high fever and he was sweating like crazy," Jason said.

"Could is just be the flu?" Percy asked curiously.

"That's what the Apollo cabin thinks it is. But wouldn't the ambrosia and nectar heal it?" Piper asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Not necessarily. It may take a while for the ambrosia and nectar to take action," she said. Piper sighed, twirling the hair around her finger nervously.

"I guess you're right," she said softly. Annabeth smiled.

"It's Leo, he's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine," she said. The campers were all suddenly called for dinner. Annabeth took Percy's hand again and they all walked towards the pavilion. Hazel and Frank ran up to them, greeting all four of them.

Annabeth gave Percy a soft kiss before walking over to the Athena table. She sat down next to her siblings and smiled at them.

As they made their offerings to the gods, Annabeth just wondered what it could be that Leo has. She wasn't worried though. It was probably just the flu, but she still made an offering for Apollo just to heal Leo.

Everything seemed to be going along normally. Annabeth talked and chatted with her siblings, but suddenly there was a loud thud. Everyone grew quiet as they looked to see what it was.

"Jason!" someone exclaimed. Jason was on the ground, his eyes rolled back in his head. He was as white as snow and he was trembling like crazy. Just like Leo had been.

"Someone bring him to the infirmary! Now!" Piper yelled out. Annabeth looked back and gave Percy a worried look, but he wasn't looking.

Jason had fallen right near Percy's feet and he looked sort of stunned. He quickly bended over and was about to pick up Jason when Annabeth yelled stop.

Everyone frowned and turned to her.

"Piper!" Annabeth called. Piper spun around quickly, worry filling her face.

"You said Leo had these same symptoms?" Annabeth asked. Piper nodded.

"My guess is Jason caught them from Leo. Percy, step away from him," she commanded. Percy held up his hands like he was being arrested. He backed away slowly from Jason.

"Will!" Annabeth barked, "get gloves or something and bring him to the infirmary! I think we have a disease spreading around and we can't afford anyone else getting sick."

Will and the Apollo cabin quickly stood up and ran to get Jason after some of them ran off to get gloves. They carried Jason off to the infirmary and Annabeth frowned.

"It's probably just the flu," she murmured to herself.

**A/N: uh ohhhhh. Haha what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Haha thanks for reading 3**

**~PJO~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys (: thanks so much for the reviews they motivate me to update even more haha. My hands are freezing though . I just spent 2 hours shoveling snow :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Contagion :P**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 3**

_**Annabeth**_

The disease, flu or not, was obviously spreading fast. Soon after Jason came down with the epidemic, Piper did as well. Annabeth was worried that she and Percy may come down with it, as they were talking to Jason and Piper right before Jason got sick.

But Annabeth showed no signs of the sickness yet. The symptoms were headaches, dizziness, shaking, sweating, and the three of them all had high temperatures.

The campers grew weary as the ambrosia and nectar didn't seem to be helping them at all. Annabeth knew she shouldn't be worrying this much about it, but three of her friends were so sick that they couldn't even talk.

_They'll probably get better in the morning, you have nothing to worry about_. She kept telling herself this over and over, but it still bothered her in the back of her mind.

"Annabeth?" Percy said softly from behind her. Annabeth looked up quickly and turned around. Campers were heading back to their cabins for the night and they were the last two standing near the bonfire. He looked worried.

"Yes Percy?" she asked.

"Are the others going to be ok?" he asked, taking a step forward. Annabeth sighed and took his soft hand in hers.

"Probably. I bet you it's just the flu, they'll be better in the morning." Percy sighed from next to her. He walked her to her cabin and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers softly. Annabeth smiled into the kiss and then they both pulled away.

Percy smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze before he walked off, heading towards his cabin. Annabeth smiled as she watched him walk away and then she entered her cabin, careful not to wake her siblings.

She had a dreamless sleep that night which seemed relieving.

But when she woke up it felt like she was in her own nightmare. There was a loud knocking at her door and she frowned, getting up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and then she walked over to the door.

Will Solace was standing outside her door with a worried expression on her face.

"Will? What's wrong?" Annabeth demanded.

"Three more campers are sick," he said.

"Who?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, and Katie Gardner," he said. Annabeth and Will both rushed down towards the infirmary.

"And there's more," Will said, "Leo slipped into a coma."

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart sank to her stomach.

"He slipped into a c-coma?" she asked. Will nodded grimly.

"We moved him to a separate room in the infirmary, but this doesn't seem like the normal flu. Should I call my dad?" he asked. Annabeth sighed and she nodded.

"Just ask him to come check on them, please," she said. Will nodded. They reached the infirmary doors and the smell of medicine filled Annabeth's nose, making her want to gag.

"Here," Will said. He handed Annabeth a medical mask to cover her mouth so she wouldn't get sick from the others. Will put one on as well. His siblings were scurrying around, trying to get the sick demigods anything they needed to stay comfortable.

Leo was in a room in the back, still in his coma. This worried Annabeth like crazy. A coma? This couldn't be anything normal. Annabeth spotted Piper and Jason. Jason was in a serious coughing fit and Piper was trembling like crazy.

Annabeth walked over to them.

"Piper?" she asked softly. Piper didn't respond. She was too busy shaking.

"Piper!" Annabeth said louder. Piper's eyes shot up and she looked scared.

"A-Annabeth," she croaked out. Annabeth knelt next to her.

"What do you need, Pipes?" she asked sadly. Piper opened her mouth to answer, but she turned sickly green and covered her mouth. Annabeth shot up and stepped away. She wasn't going to get any of these sicknesses.

There was a flash of light in the center of the room, so bright that Annabeth had to cover her eyes. Standing in the middle of the room was Apollo.

"Dad!" Will cried.

"You rang?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo," Annabeth said, running up to the sun god, "campers are dropping like flies. Everyone's getting sick with this-"

She was cut off when two more campers were carried in. They were coughing and shaking just like everyone else that was sick in this room. Annabeth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Apollo frowned, walking over to some of the patients. He placed his two index fingers on their foreheads and he frowned even more.

"This isn't normal," he whispered to himself.

"We figured," Annabeth muttered. Why else would they call him down here?

"It seems as if someone has put a spell on your camp," he said, looking up at Annabeth.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, confusion filling her voice.

"Someone wants these campers dead and by the looks of it, they're doing a good job. Leo Valdez slipped into a coma? I say he has about a day to live. This disease is deadly. I want all of my children out of here, _now_. I don't want them getting sick," Apollo said.

"But who will heal them?!" Annabeth cried.

"I will," Apollo said like it was obvious.

"Apollo, what do we do? Campers are getting sick and Leo can't die!" Annabeth said, her mind and heart racing.

Suddenly, a door opened from the hallway to the infirmary. Leo was standing in the doorway, looking as good as new.

"Leo?!" Annabeth cried in shock. Leo smiled his crooked grin.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you _doing_? We thought you were in a coma!" she said, running over to him. Leo frowned.

"I think I was, but then something came to me, in a dream, and they gave me this reddish liquid. It was gross, but they told me to drink it. So I did. Then I woke up and I felt fine," he said with a shrug. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Who_ told you to drink it?" she asked. Leo frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. It was just a voice, not a person."

Annabeth turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, what does this mean?" she asked. Apollo frowned and shrugged. He was helping a sick demigod who had just came to the infirmary, drink some nectar. In the past ten minutes it seemed as if at least eight more campers checked in sick.

"It means that there's a cure somewhere. I think you and your friends should go find it because from the looks of it…" Apollo stopped and stared at the lifeless bodies of some unlucky demigods. Annabeth's heart dropped and she felt like she could throw up.

"You don't have much time," Apollo said.

Annabeth grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him out of the infirmary.

"Leo, what did the voice sound like?" she asked. One more demigod stumbled his way into the infirmary and Annabeth looked worried.

"It was like…raspy, it sounded sick it's self."

"Man or woman?"

"I can't tell!"

"Argh!" Annabeth said, frustration filled her voice. Leo frowned.

"Are Piper and Jason going to be ok?" he asked. Annabeth frowned and sighed.

"I hope so, maybe the same person who came to you will come to them," she said.

Leo nodded.

"I sure hope so."

Annabeth turned and saw two more demigods going into the infirmary, two she recognized as Travis Stoll and Drew from the Aphrodite cabin.

Yeah this was definitely the flu. Note the sarcasm.

**A/N: eh not a very good chapter :/ I'll get better I promsieeee 3**

**Review? Pwease c:**

**~PJO~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys (: 3 so I hope you liked the last chapter and I decided to write the next one for you (: My hands are still numb XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Contagion**

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 4**

_**Annabeth**_

By sundown, half of the camp was probably checked into the infirmary. Apollo had called in some of his immortal helpers to treat some of the demigods. To Annabeth's much dismay, Jason and Piper still weren't healing yet. Neither were her other friends in there.

Even worse, the death total had already been two people. Two new demigods who Annabeth didn't know well, but it was a girl from the Apollo cabin, she had gotten sick from treating one of the sick patients, and then a boy from the Ares cabin.

Annabeth looked around the fields and was relieved to see Percy laughing and talking with Hazel and Frank. All three of them were healthy and happy which made her relieved. She was walked down to them and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Annabeth," Hazel said with a smile.

"How are things going at the infirmary?" Frank asked. Annabeth frowned.

"Not great. Two people already died!" she cried. Percy frowned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What did Apollo say about it?" he asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"He doesn't know either. He thinks it some sort of curse someone put on the camp. Leo was cured though, in a dream," Annabeth said.

"In a dream?" Hazel asked, "what?"

Annabeth shook her head. It baffled her as much as it seemed to baffle the others.

"I don't even know," she whispered.

"Annabeth..?" Frank said slowly. Annabeth stared at him.

"Why didn't you get sick? I mean you were in the infirmary a lot," he said. Annabeth shook her head.

"I don't know. It's a good question," she said. Percy kissed her temple.

"I'm glad you're not sick," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Hazel and Frank smiled at them.

"Well we're going to go," Hazel said.

"We are?" Frank asked. Hazel elbowed him and he paled.

"Yes, we are," she said, glaring at him, "we'll talk to you guys later." Percy and Annabeth chuckled before saying goodbye.

"This whole thing is spooky," Percy said softly. Annabeth nodded.

"I hope you don't get sick," she whispered. Percy chuckled.

"I think I'll be fine, I've survived worse than being sick."

"But this disease spreads fast and it's deadly," Annabeth whispered. Percy's smile faded.

"It'll be fine. Do they have a cure yet?" he asked softly, while taking her hand. Annabeth sighed and shook her head.

"I think we need to go on a quest for it," she whispered. Percy frowned.

"A quest for a cure? Wouldn't that take too long? Besides Jason and Piper are sick too along with a lot other good fighters," he said. Annabeth just shook her head.

"I don't know."

Percy sighed and turned her head towards his, kissing her sweetly.

"Everything will be ok," he whispered against her lips. She sighed and smiled before hugging him tightly.

"Annabeth!" Hazel cried, running down to the archery fields with a worried look on her face. Annabeth frowned and turned to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, shooting an arrow quickly, before turning back to Hazel.

"It's Percy."

Annabeth paled. Her heart sank as she dropped her bow and arrow and ran after Hazel towards the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried, running into the cabin. Percy was leaning against the wall, gripping it for dear life. His face was as white as snow and he was sweating. His limps trembled and his head drooped down.

_No no no no no, he can't be sick too! _Annabeth started panicking.

"Hazel, stay back, you don't want to get sick," Annabeth said to her, trying to stay calm, but it was hard when her boyfriend was sick with a deadly disease.

"Percy?" Annabeth said softly. Percy tried lifting his head up, but he seemed to have trouble. His knees were shaking and suddenly he fell to the floor.

"Hazel, go get one of Apollo's helpers to bring him to the infirmary!" Annabeth ordered. Hazel nodded and quickly ran off. Annabeth ran over to Percy.

"H-help," he murmured. Annabeth nodded.

"Don't worry, Percy someone's coming ok?" she asked, her voice shaking. His whole body trembled and shook and fear washed over Annabeth.

Apollo burst into the room.

"You called me?" he said.

Annabeth pointed to Percy, worry filling her face. Apollo sighed and bent over, lifting Percy's limp body up.

"He already has a fever," Apollo muttered.

Annabeth followed Apollo back to the infirmary, tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she saw the amount of sick demigods, including her best friends and her boyfriend, in the infirmary. Apollo placed Percy down on an empty bunk and Annabeth ran to his aid.

"Not so fast, missy," Apollo said, handing her gloves and a mask to cover her mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took them before putting them on.

She went back over to Percy and took his trembling hand.

"W-water," he mumbled. Annabeth jumped up and grabbed a glass of water before bringing it over to Percy. He shook his head.

"No," he muttered. Annabeth frowned.

"What is it then, Perce?" she asked softly.

"T-the s-sea," he muttered.

"What about the sea?"

"I…need," he could barely finish his sentences. Annabeth bit back her tears and she gently stroked his hair, trying to calm his shaking and trembling.

There was a problem still, though.

Why wasn't Annabeth getting sick?

**A/N: eh another crappy chapter :/ sorry about that. Anyway why do you think Annabeth's the only one not getting sick? Haha thanks for reading 3**

**~PJO~**


End file.
